Vengeance
by Sano99
Summary: Everyone's past comes back to haunt them. Even Sanosuke. Even after he and Megumi are happily married the past is back and it wants reveange. Rated R for violence and some language. Please R&R Currently being revised.
1. The Mysterious Assassin

(Title Needed)  
  
A.N. – I finally got a login!!!!!! It's about time. It took me forever. This is my first fanfiction ever. I really hope that you all like it. Well here goes...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters and other things related. Of course did you really think I did? Keena is a character made from my own imagination.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Assassin  
  
The sun rose slowly above the horizon.  
  
It shown on the people of Tokyo just now waking up.  
  
Everyone that is except Sanosuke.  
  
"Sanosuke! Do you ever plan on getting up this morning!?" Megumi yelled from the hallway.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled getting rather annoyed. She pulled back the rice paper door to their room. He was flaked out on his futon snoring loudly.  
  
She sighed, "It's the same thing every morning," She kicked him rudely in the side.  
  
"What?!" Sanosuke yelled suddenly awake.  
  
"Why do you always sleep in so late? Do you plan on sleeping your whole life away?" she yelled grabbing Sanosuke by the collar.  
  
"Well excuse me for liking to sleep in!" Sanosuke retorted.  
  
"Besides, you promised that you would go shopping with me this morning."  
  
Even though their fighting never seemed to end it was still obvious that they still loved each other. After all they were married.  
  
"Really? Did I say that?" he said scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, don't you play dumb with me. You promised and you know it!"  
  
Sano sighed. 'Guess I can't get out of this one,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well we better get going. We will want to eat lunch first."  
  
'LUNCH!? Wow I guess I really did sleep in late.'  
  
"Sanosuke stop staring into space and lets get going."  
  
Sano's thoughts snapped back into focus. "Okay. Just give me sometime to get ready."  
  
Megumi got up and left. 'Stupid rooster,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Why does she always have to be so mean?" he muttered to himself when she had left.  
  
He got up and began to get dressed. Even if Megumi was in a hurry he wasn't. He picked up his red headband and fitted it under his four clumps of bangs. Finally he put on his jacket bearing the symbol of "Evil." Since the Sekihoutai he had always worn the symbol. Something he juts never fully got over.  
  
He slipped on his shoes and headed out the door.  
  
"About time," Megumi said fidgeting with her hair.  
  
'Grrrr,' Sano thought.  
  
"Well lets get going," she said fluffing the bit of hair behind her shoulder.  
  
Sano sighed.  
  
The walk to the Akebeko, the local beef pot restaurant, wasn't very long with it being less than a mile away.  
  
When they got there Tae, the waitress with the really annoying southern acsent, greeted them.  
  
"Well welcome back!" she said greeting them.  
  
They sat down in a booth each on either side of the wooden block in the center. Within minutes their meal arrived.  
  
As Sano ate he remembered all the times he had been there with Kenshin and all the others. He could just see Kaoru hitting Yahiko for his normal insults and Kenshin trying to remain order with his infamous "Now, now."  
  
"What the hell did you just say?!" Sano's thoughts were broken by the voice of a pissed off women.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it. I just noticed that you were sitting alone and I was wondering if you needed any company," a man said in a rather panicked voice.  
  
Sano looked over and saw a fairly tall woman maybe just a little shorter than he was. She was wearing a red gi with black pants. Two kodachi were sheathed in an X shape across her back.  
  
"She's an assassin," he muttered.  
  
The woman was holding a man literally off the ground against a wall. The man looked very frightened.  
  
"I don't care what the hell you were just doing! Just stay away from me and keep your pity to yourself you bastard!" she yelled and threw the man the other side.  
  
Tae was keeping her distance from this situation. Sano remembered the first time he met Kenshin. Kenshin had been fighting with three drunks. Tae had tried to intervene and had gotten slapped for it. Maybe she was trying to keep that from happening again.  
  
The assassin turned and looked straight at Sanosuke. Sano realizing this quickly turned back to his eating.  
  
He heard footsteps coming closer to him and kind of cringed as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Cautiously he turned his head.  
  
Immediately he was grabbed by the collar.  
  
"What are you staring at?" the assassin said menacingly.  
  
"I really wasn't doing anything," Sano said, short from stuttering.  
  
"Please forgive him miss. He's just an idiot and does stupid things often," Megumi said.  
  
"Your not helping," Sanosuke muttered.  
  
"This broad your wife?" the assassin said her attention back on Sanosuke.  
  
"Um, yes. Is that a problem?" Sano answered.  
  
"Don't you get smart with me! I could kick your ass if I really wanted to!" she threatened, her grip tightening on his collar.  
  
"Choking. Can't breath," Sanosuke gasped.  
  
"Please miss, let him go. He didn't mean anything by it," Megumi said trying to keep the psycho from choking her husband.  
  
"Hmf," the assassin muttered as she threw Sano back into the booth nearly knocking the beef stew off its perch on the wooden block.  
  
"Huh.... Huh...." Sanosuke gasped for air.  
  
"I suggest you watch your back," she said as she left the beef pot restaurant.  
  
Well what do you think? This chapter was most likely the easiest to right because I had it all planed out before. The other chapters I just kind of started righting and saw were it took me. Please review. -Sano99 


	2. A New Target

Vengeance  
  
A.N.- I think that I will update quickly this time. I was really glad I got such wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer- Again I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or any stuff like that. I hate writing disclaimers.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Target  
  
"What a rude person!" Megumi said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Sanosuke rubbed his throat nervously. 'Okay that was weird,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Well we best get going. We should hurry and get done shopping and go home."  
  
"Um, yah," Sano said starting to stand up.  
  
Megumi put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure your alright?"  
  
"Yah. I'm fine. She just kind of caught me off guard."  
  
"Okay," she said as if she really didn't believe him. She paid the bill and they went to the market.  
  
In a house on the outskirts of Tokyo  
  
"You said you had a job for me," the assassin said at the doorway of the house.  
  
"Yes. Please come inside," a woman said and she brought the assassin into the house.  
  
She led her to a room in which a man was sitting in the middle of. "Please have a seat," he said motioning to the pillow in front of him.  
  
The assassin sat down in front of him as the lady sat on the other side f him.  
  
"So Jinche, what do you have for me," the assassin said.  
  
"You are to get rid of a murderer that has done many crimes and should pay for them all," Jinche said.  
  
At this comment the assassin's interest was doubled and she started to pay closer attention.  
  
"His name is Sanosuke Sagara. I the underworld he is known as Zanza."  
  
"Ahh. So Zanza fighter for hire is my next target. Perfect," she said an evil grin appearing on her face. She started to get up ready to find out where he lived and get started.  
  
"Wait Keena," Jinche said, "I'm not letting you leave without this message. I want you to tell him to try and remember Sonta a person he once fought. I want you to tell him that after fighting him Sonta later died in a hospital. I want you to make him realize that he killed my brother."  
  
Keena somewhat confused by this but never the less interested sat back down.  
  
"In addition to telling him this I also want you to declare a duel with him. I don't want him to die by you killing him in his sleep. I want you to make him suffer."  
  
"As long as I'm paid well for it I really don't care," Keena said.  
  
"You will be paid well. Here," Jinche said placing a wad of cash in front of him, "This is in advance. The rest will be paid once he's dead."  
  
"Fine," Keena said picking up the chunk of money and getting up to leave.  
  
As she got out the door she heard Jinche say, "Keena you better not let me down."  
  
"Trust me," she said, "I won't."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ah, what a day," Sanosuke said setting down the bags of groceries when they returned home.  
  
"Well it's not over yet. You are going to help me clean," Megumi said as she threw a sponge in his face.  
  
"What?!" Sano said surprised, "I never agreed to that!"  
  
"Well it's about time you start doing some actual work around here."  
  
"I think I know why Kenshin always does laundry. He's afraid of Kaoru," Sano said.  
  
"Very funny. Now get to work," Megumi said leaving.  
  
Sanosuke sighed looking at the sponge. 'Guess I can't get out if this one,' he thought.  
  
He ran back and forth running the sponge in front of him stopping every once in a while to get more water on the sponge.  
  
"Why do I have to do this? I must look like an extreme dumbass."  
  
Sano's head shot straight up as he heard a noise coming form the bushes nearby.  
  
"Shit!" came a small voice from the bush.  
  
"What now?" Sano said getting up and walking towards the bush.  
  
A loud rustle came from it and he heard the sound of feet scampering away.  
  
"Hey wait!" he said breaking into a run.  
  
The sound of feet quickened as the noise moved to the nearby trees.  
  
"Damn it," Sano said following it.  
  
As he headed to the trees he noticed that there were tracks heading in the direction he was going.  
  
'To easy,' he thought, 'I can just follow the trail.'  
  
To his surprise after following the trail for about five more feet the trail just stopped. It stopped suddenly in front of one of the trees.  
  
"Ha! I know where you are. Come down and face me you coward!" he yelled up at the tree.  
  
SHWIP! A throwing knife skimmed over the top of his head. It hit the tree that he was currently yelling at. Three small clumps of his hair fell slowly to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked turning around to see where the knife had come from.  
  
"Mmm I would have expected better from you Zanza," A voice said coming from the tree.  
  
"What?" Sano said intelligently.  
  
"I really didn't think that you were so stupid. I actually thought that you might be able to detect my little trick. It seems that I severally over estimated you," the voice continued.  
  
"Come down here and say that to my face!" he yelled shaking his fist at nothing.  
  
"I would rather not. I found out what I needed," the voice said, "This is going to be too easy."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Oh I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later," the voice sneered.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"My name is Keena. Remember it, it may become important in the future." The she left.  
  
"Keena is it? Mmff," he said jamming his hands in his pockets, "How dare she say that about me." He began to walk out of the trees.  
  
When he returned home Megumi was waiting for him. "Where did you run off to and what happened to your hair?" she said pointing at Sano's head.  
  
"Huh?" Sano said then he remembered the knife had cut off some of his hair. "Um, nothing."  
  
"Oh really? Megumi said raising one eyebrow. Sano made his way to the exit of their house. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm going to go see Tsunan. I have to ask him something."  
  
"Um okay," she said as she watched him leave. She couldn't help but to be concerned.  
  
A.N.- This chapter was a little more difficult to write. I didn't know how to end it but I think it worked out well. -Sano99 


	3. Abduction

Vengeance  
  
A.N.-This chapter my friend Daily helped me with. After the second chapter I really didn't know where to go with this. Daily is kind of my editor before I post it on fanfiction. Her idea sounded good so I decided to use it.  
  
Disclaimer- By now you most likely know that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything as such. These disclaimers are starting to get a little redundant.  
  
Chapter 3: Abduction  
  
Sanosuke walked to the Dubuita Row House where Tsunan Tsukioka lived.  
  
Tsunan was a very good friend of Sano's with their friendship going back to his days with the Sekihoutai. Tsunan use to be an artist and was very popular. After failing to correct the Meiji government by force he decided to run his own newspaper.  
  
With Tsunan being a journalist he often knew a lot of things that others wouldn't. Maybe he would have some information on Keena.  
  
"Hey Sano. Nice to see you," Tsunan said when Sano arrived at his house.  
  
Tsunan seemed to be in a good mood. Sano wasn't.  
  
"I need some information," Sano said walking in.  
  
"Really? What kind of information?" Tsunan asked as he shut the door behind Sano.  
  
"I need information on a woman named Keena."  
  
"Keena? I don't know a whole lot about her but I know a little. She's pretty well known underground with being an assassin. Word has it that..."  
  
"Whoa, wait a second. She's an assassin?" Sano said interrupting Tsunan.  
  
"Yes, she is." Tsunan could see that Sanosuke was confused. "Anyhow as I was saying word has it that before the Revolution her parents were killed and she was adopted by a swords man. The swords man taught her swordsmanship and she's been an assassin since she was fifteen."  
  
"She's an assassin!?" Sano repeated not listening to what Tsunan had to say.  
  
"Yes Sano I thought we had established that," Tsunan said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"But, But, then why is she after me?" Sano asked in pure confusion.  
  
"Sano I'm likely not able to answer that question. Personally she most likely has nothing against you. She's an assassin. She was hired to go after you. The reason why is only with the person that hired her."  
  
"Great. Just great," Sano said.  
  
"The reason why she's after you really isn't important. It's more likely that the important thing is how. Will she actually fight you or will you just not wake up one morning? That is the important question."  
  
"Well there's really no way of knowing that now is there."  
  
"No. Listen just watch your back and I'm sure that you can get her before she gets you."  
  
"I hope so." Tsunan seemed very confident in him. How come Sano wasn't?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn it. What has gotten into him?" Megumi wondered when Sano had left.  
  
She walked back to the other side of the house where the laundry was waiting for her. She sighed. She never really liked laundry but she wasn't about to force Sano to do it.  
  
She picked up one of her kimonos and began to wash it. She stopped as she heard footsteps coming near her.  
  
"Sano? Are you back already?" she asked turning around.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not Sano," Keena said from behind her.  
  
Megumi's eyes widened. "You!" she said pointing at Keena.  
  
"Yes, me," Keena said a smile on her face.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Megumi said getting more ticked off every moment.  
  
"I don't have to tell you that now do I?" Keena sneered unsheathing one of her kodachi. She stepped closer to Megumi.  
  
Megumi had a look of panic on her face and began to back away.  
  
"Don't be frightened Megumi. I won't hurt you, yet."  
  
"Yah know that really doesn't make me feel any better," Megumi said still backing away.  
  
"Don't run Megumi. It won't get you anywhere."  
  
Megumi hesitated.  
  
Bad move.  
  
That split second was all that Keena needed. She walked up and slammed the butt of her kodachi against the side of Megumi's head. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Keena laughed to herself as she sheathed her kodachi. She picked up Megumi and left. 'Too easy,' she thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sano walked back from Tsunan's his head clouded with thoughts. An assassin after him? It just didn't make since.  
  
Something was really bugging Sano. Tsunan had said, "Weather she actually fights you or if you just don't wake up is the important thing.  
  
'Just not wake up, now there's a comforting thought,' Sano thought.  
  
He arrived home and walked towards where Megumi had been doing her laundry. 'I wonder if she's gotten done by now,' he thought.  
  
Megumi wasn't there but there was still laundry. 'She must have gotten side tracked.'  
  
He walked to the entrance of their home and noticed that on the door was a letter stuck to the wood with a throwing knife.  
  
"What?" Sano said walking slowly to the door. He ripped off the letter. It read...  
  
If you want Megumi back alive come to the deserted shrine. I will be  
waiting for you there. - Keena  
  
Sano crumpled the letter in utter rage. Why would an assassin abduct someone? Assassins were suppose to be merciless killers that didn't give there prey time to think before striking them down. What would Keena possibly have to gain by kidnapping Megumi?  
  
Sanosuke stood up still clutching the letter. 'Damn it,' he thought. She had gone too far in bringing Megumi into this.  
  
He entered the house and tossed the letter across the room. He put his hands on his forehead and began banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" he muttered after he had stopped hitting his head.  
  
Keena had brought Megumi into this.  
  
That. Was. It.  
  
A.N. So what do you think? Sano is very pissed that he is. ^-^X Couldn't resist the Kenshin moment. No I am not insane...Review and I will update soon  
-Sano99 


	4. So it Begins

Vengeance  
  
A.N.- I am very sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've been very busy.  
  
If anyone was confused by the 1st and 3rd chapter I will explain. In chapter 1 he knew that Keena was an assassin but he didn't know her name to be Keena. In chapter 2 he never saw her so he couldn't be absolutely sure that she was an assassin. If you are still confused e-mail me.  
  
Finally I got to this part of the story. I really wanted to write this part so people could read it and tell me what the thought. I really am not good at writing fight scenes but I think that I did pretty well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or anything else related to it. I think that disclaimers get really old after about the third chapter. By then you most likely know that the person doesn't own Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 4: So it Begins  
  
"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it," Sano muttered to himself. He walked into his room and opened a chest that was in the corner of it.  
  
Inside the chest were various knickknacks and other items. He dug through the stuff and out of the bottom of it he pulled out two wrist guards. They had a sheet of metal in them giving him the ability to block a sword.  
  
Ever since Kenshin had broken his Zanbatou he had though it better if he were to just use his fists.  
  
Strapping the guards to his wrists he cracked his knuckles.  
  
He wasn't sure if he would have to fight but he wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
After gathering his thoughts he opened the door and left.  
  
'Damn it!' he thought, 'Why does my life always have to be shot to hell?'  
  
"What the hell could you possibly have to gain by this you bitch!" Megumi spatted angrily.  
  
Keena had taken her to the deserted shrine and had bound her legs and feet. Megumi hadn't stopped complaining since she regained consciousness.  
  
"Will you just shut up?!" You're starting to become really annoying," Keena said as she sat down on a rock. "If you must know I don't know that Zanza will fight me unless I say I'll kill you."  
  
"Will you really kill me if he refuses?" Megumi said skeptically.  
  
Keena gritted her teeth and gave Megumi a killing glance. Megumi dropped it.  
  
"Why are you after Sano anyway? What has he ever done to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm an assassin. I kill people for money. Get the picture?"  
  
"Still, you wouldn't have to kill people. I'm sure that..."  
  
"Damn it women shut up before I loose it on you!" Keena said abruptly standing up.  
  
Megumi though it best to shut up.  
  
"Keep threatening her like that and I will kill you," Sano said as he arrived.  
  
"Sanosuke! You came," Megumi said happily.  
  
"No, did ya really think I wouldn't?" Sano said sarcastically. "You!" he said turning his attention to Keena. "I should have known it was you!"  
  
"Ah yes. We have met before. Sorry 'bout that. I was having a bad day," Keena said smiling.  
  
"Cut the crap! I'm in no mood for small talk. I just came to get Megumi."  
  
"Well see there's only one way that you can get her back. You must defeat me."  
  
"I don't want to fight you. I just want her back and I want to know why you're after me."  
  
"Well I was going to tell you anyway," Keena said walking towards Megumi. "I was hired to extract revenge for the death of someone's brother."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes. Remember Sonta? Well you fought him and severally injured him. He later died in the hospital. His brother to say the least wasn't trilled about that. Now he wants you dead."  
  
She unsheathed on of her kodachi and pressed it against Megumi's throat. Sano saw that the blade of the kodachi was serrated. Perfect for killing.  
  
"If you don't fight me your wife will die," Keena said.  
  
Sano barely flinched. "You won't kill her," he said simply.  
  
"What makes you think I won't?" Keena asked pressing the blade harder against Megumi's neck. Sano's eyes widened as he saw a thin line of crimson blood run from the sword.  
  
Sano clutched his fists in anger.  
  
"Ah. So you see that I will kill her. I'm glad you understand," Keena said pushing Megumi out of the way. She unsheathed her other kodachi. "I wonder how god you will do against me."  
  
"I'll futi no kiwami your ass to hell!" Sano said pulled back his fist and ran at Keena.  
  
Keena simply smiled with amusement.  
  
Sano was about to punch her when he noticed that she was no longer there.  
  
"HUH!" Sano felt the wind come out of his lungs. He looked down and saw that Keena had put the butt of her sword into his stomach.  
  
Sano swung his fist down at her head and barely missed. She bounced back up about six feet away from him.  
  
"Really Zanza, I would have expected better from you," Keena said smugly.  
  
"Huh, I could have sworn I've heard that from you before. Get some new lines," Sano said recovering from Keena's blow.  
  
"Better quit talking Sagara," Keena growled. She charged at Sano.  
  
She swung her two kodachi at his head. Sano ducked back barely dodging them.  
  
Pulling back his fist his punched Keena upside the face. She fell back surprised.  
  
She stood back up her eyes wide with anger. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Sano smiled. "I'm surprised that didn't knock you out. Few people can stand up to me hitting them straight in the face," he said most amused.  
  
Keena was breathing hard and getting more pissed off every second. "I suggest you stop bragging Sagara. Despite that maneuver you are still going to die."  
  
"Oh really?" Sano said tauntingly.  
  
"Yes I believe you will," Keena said. She began nervously tapping her left foot on the ground. "It is time I take this fight more seriously."  
  
Sano stood in front of her his arms crossed. "Is that even possible? You seem to think that this is some kind of joke." He turned his head to see if Megumi was okay. She was busy trying to get the ropes off her hands with her teeth.  
  
He turned his head back to Keena and to his surprise she wasn't there. Instead leading in a line were several five in grooves in the ground. They were leading straight towards Sano.  
  
Sano's eyes widened in terror.  
  
"SUCKUCHI!"  
  
Yes. The suckuchi. I wanted to give Keena a fighting style so I figured why the hell not? Shhh. Listen. Somewhere off in the distance you can here two seventh grades laughing their heads off. Hentais. I will be forever scarred for life...  
  
So that is the first part of the Keena vs. Sanosuke battle. Trust me things are going to get really interesting in the next chapter. Satanic laugh Hee hee, I'm so evil... 


	5. The Unexpected

Vengeance  
  
A.N. My favorite chapter. You will see why at the end of it. No I am not evil. I am just very amused. Anyhow enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: Simply stated. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 5: The "Unexpected"  
  
Sano had barely time to think before he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder. Blood spurted onto his white jacket.  
  
He put his hand up to grab his shoulder but found that he couldn't. Keena's kodachi had actually gone threw the top of his shoulder.  
  
"Heh heh," Keena laughed almost to herself. She took the handle of the kodachi and twisted it.  
  
"Aurgh!" Sano screamed as he felt the serrated edge of the kodachi dig deeper into his shoulder.  
  
"Sano!" Megumi screeched from not far away.  
  
Keena smiled as she ripped her kodachi from Sano's shoulder then stepped back a couple of feet.  
  
Sano fell to his knees in pain. This wound wasn't going to heal easily.  
  
"Yes, the shukuchi. You're familiar with it? Interesting," Keena said readying herself for the next attach. She tapped her left foot on the ground again.  
  
"Damn it!" Sano said. He had never expected her to know the shukuchi!  
  
The shukuchi was a swords technique that was used to bring your opponent closer to you within seconds. It's speed was so fast that it surpassed the Hiten Mitsurugi's god-like speed.  
  
Sano had only seen one other person that used that technique, Soujiro Seta the Tenken.  
  
Soujiro was part of the Juppongatana and after a long battle with Kenshin was defeated.  
  
Unfortunately Sano didn't know how he was possibly going to stand up to the shukuchi.  
  
Despite this and the now burning pain in his shoulder he wasn't about to give up.  
  
Again Keena disappeared. Sano tried desperately to see where she would strike next.  
  
"Sano behind you!" he heard Megumi scream.  
  
Sano turned around and brought up his right arm just in time to block the kodachi that would have otherwise connected with his neck.  
  
Keena smirked and hit him in the jaw with the handle of her other kodachi.  
  
Sano stumbled back clutching his jaw. "Damn you," he said glaring at Keena.  
  
"Now, now. There's no reason to start getting testy," Keena said mockingly.  
  
"Damn it why!?" Sano screamed suddenly. "Why don't you just finish me off quickly? Why are you making me suffer? Are you enjoying this you sick bitch?!"  
  
Keena was taken back by this insult and her anger returned. "I was told to make you suffer! I was hired to make you suffer!"  
  
She calmed down and looked Sano straight in the eye. "But ya know what? I don't care. I usually don't know why someone has to die but I think that you disserve to."  
  
"Why? Is that because he killed people?" Megumi said. She was now standing up having successfully gotten the ropes off her hands and feet.  
  
"You hypocrite! How can you stand there and say that when you kill people every day?! Those people had lives and families. What you do is no different then what Sanosuke did!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Keena yelled hitting Megumi in the face.  
  
Megumi fell back now bleeding from her nose and mouth.  
  
"That's it!" Sano said and then ran at Keena.  
  
Keena not expecting this was caught totally off guard.  
  
"FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" Sano yelled as his fist connected with Keena's stomach.  
  
"Blech!" Keena said as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. She pulled back her kodachi cutting Sano's left arm.  
  
She sprawled back dropping her two kodachi. Sano too fell backwards. He was loosing strength from his loss of blood.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that," Keena muttered weakly as she slowly returned to her feet. She grabbed her two kodachi off the ground and walked towards Sano.  
  
"Sano! Get up!"  
  
He heard Megumi's voice. It seemed so far away.  
  
He knew that now Keena was going to kill him and frankly he didn't care. He didn't have the strength to go on.  
  
"Sano no!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
Sano closed his eyes to prepare himself for death.  
  
Shriip! The sound of broken flesh filled the air.  
  
"What?" Sano said surprised. 'Am I dead? Is this truly what it feels like to die?" Did Keena actually kill me in a way in which I would feel no pain?'  
  
A high-pitched scream echoed in front of him.  
  
Sano opened his eyes. He wasn't dead?  
  
What he saw was Megumi. Keena's kodachi was stuck through her middle.  
  
Megumi fell back onto Sano bleeding intensely.  
  
Keena stood dumbstruck holding the bloody kodachi. Her eyes were wide in horror.  
  
"It was her own fault. She got in the way," she stammered. She sheathed her kodachi and ran off.  
  
"Megumi! Megumi!" Sano said panicking.  
  
"Megumi's eyes slowly opened. "Sano?" she said weakly.  
  
"It's okay Megumi. I'm here."  
  
"Sano. I'm ...sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for? It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you help."  
  
"No Sano. I can already ...feel my mind leaving me. It is... to late."  
  
"No," Sano said softly tears started to run down his face,  
  
"I... love you," She said and then she was gone.  
  
"Megumi? Megumi no!" Sano said his tears starting to fall faster.  
  
He put his head on hers and began to cry into her hair. 'Why? Why do you have to die?' he thought.  
  
He clenched his fists. Small streams of blood ran down his hand from cuts he made with his own fingernails.  
  
Looking up his eyes went a blaze with anger.  
  
"Damn you Keena."  
  
Okay I know that it's sad to Sano and all but I just had to get rid of Megumi. Anyhow she had to die for the continuation of the story. I will update with the sixth chapter as soon as I can. – Sano99 


	6. Old Friends

Vengeance  
  
A.N. Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I updated the fifth chapter then didn't check for a week. Then when I did check not one solitary person had reviewed. Henceforth I really didn't have much motivation to write. Now that someone has finally review I have the motivation. Keep reviewing and I will keep updating.  
  
Disclaimer: See the same shit that I put for chapters 1-5...  
  
Chapter 6: Old Friends  
  
The sun was setting by the time Sano returned to Tokyo.  
  
He took Megumi's body and buried in the backyard of their house. He then left.  
  
The situation had become more serious. He would need help if he was going to bring down Keena.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru awoke to the sound of someone knocking on their door. Kaoru woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Who could it possibly be at this hour?" she said walking to the door. Slowly Kenshin followed her.  
  
She slid open the door to see Sano standing in the doorway. His eyes were half open and about the whole left side of his jacket was coated with blood.  
  
"Sano! What happened?!" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano simply kept looking at the ground and didn't answer.  
  
"Oh my god! You're hurt!" Kaoru said pointing at his mutilated left shoulder. She ran back into the house to get some bandages.  
  
"What's wrong Sano?" Kenshin asked concerned.  
  
Sano lifted his head and opened his mouth to answer him but before he could he collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Sano!" Kenshin said running to his side. Just then Kaoru returned her hands full of bandages.  
  
"Kaoru, we must treat him quickly. He's lost a lot of blood," Kenshin said. He carefully removed Sano's jacket to examine the wound. Kaoru winced when she saw the gaping hole in his shoulder.  
  
Kaoru handed Kenshin and carefully he wrapped them around his shoulder. 'Hold on Sano,' Kenshin thought, 'You have to hold on.'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sano awoke staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What? Where am I?!" he said confused.  
  
"You are in me and Kaoru's home that you are," Kenshin said from beside him.  
  
Sano tried to sit up. Pain shot through his shoulder and he laid back down on the futon grimacing in pain.  
  
"You were hurt very badly that you were. We were able to help you though."  
  
"What happened Sano? Why are you so badly hurt?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I was meaning to ask you, where is Megumi-san? She wasn't with you," Kenshin added.  
  
Sano closed his eyes reflecting on what had happened before. A tear rolled down his face. "Megumi won't be coming," he said softly.  
  
"What? Why?!" Kenshin asked alarmed.  
  
"Because she's dead," Sano said beginning to cry.  
  
"What?! She's dead!" Kaoru said surprised.  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes pondering the thought. "Sano, what happened?" he said calmly.  
  
"It all began with an assassin named Keena," Sano began, "When I first met her I didn't know who she was or that she was an assassin. I went to Tsunan's to ask him about her and when I returned she had kidnapped Megumi."  
  
"She kidnapped her? That doesn't make sense," Kaoru said.  
  
"I went after her," Sano continued, "When I found them I was forced to fight Keena or she was going to kill Megumi. The fight was going well until she used the shukuchi."  
  
"Shukuchi!" Kenshin said in pure shock.  
  
"Yah. As you can see I was badly hurt. Keena hit Megumi and I lost it. I surprised her with the Futae no Kiwami but it wasn't enough. I fell to the ground ready to die but Megumi got in the way and Keena killed her," with this Sano began all out crying.  
  
"Sano," Kaoru said sympathetically.  
  
"She shouldn't have died. I should have protected her. I should have died!"  
  
"Sano it wasn't your fault," Kaoru said trying to make him feel better.  
  
Kenshin remained silent his eyes still closed in thought. When he opened them they were a shocking amber.  
  
"Accident or not innocent blood should not be shed," he said. He picked up his sakabatou and went to his room.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said getting up and following him.  
  
Once they had left Sano tried to sleep but found that he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Megumi.  
  
He sat up now ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Kenshin was pissed. It had been a long time since Sano had seen him go full out Battousai. Would this tragedy drive him back to the ways of the manslayer?  
  
He laid back down and then fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sano opened his eyes. The sun was shining.  
  
He walked to the back of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.  
  
He saw Keena. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she was smiling evilly.  
  
On the ground in front of her was Kenshin. He was bleeding from the mouth and a large sword slash on his head. The blood was clouding his amber eyes. His bloody hand was grasping his sakabatou. He was saying something to Keena with every word he coughed up more blood.  
  
About eight feet away from Keena was a body. A lifeless bloody heap. The eyes of the figure were still open. They were a dull blue color.  
  
It was Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin used his sword to pick himself up. He sheathed it and took the stance for Battojutsu.  
  
Keena still smiled crossing her serrated kodachi in front of her.  
  
Kenshin took off unsheathing his sword at lighting quick speed.  
  
It flew towards Keena but she used one of her kodachi to block it. She jabbed the other forward straight through Kenshin's neck.  
  
Kenshin let out a pathetic squeak as he fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"KENSHIN! NO!!!" Sano screamed.  
  
Keena laughed as she took her sword from Kenshin's neck. She turned to Sano. "Shall you be next?"  
  
Sano doubled up his fists. "I'll kill you!!!" he yelled.  
  
Keena calmly tapped her left foot on the ground. She disappeared small grooves in the ground appearing.  
  
Sano looked around trying to track the footprints but kept loosing it. The tracks seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
  
Suddenly he felt a sharp pain from behind. He looked down to see the tips of the two kodachi that had gone straight through his back.  
  
He turned around to see Keena just as she twisted the two Kodachi inward. She took them out and Sano fell to the ground bleeding.  
  
Keena sheathed the two bloody kodachi and left laughing to herself.  
  
Sano saw her leave as his vision began to blur and the fade into darkness.  
  
That be the sixth chapter. This story is now rated R mostly for the violence in the end of this chapter. Despite what just happened the story is still going on so see what happens next in the seventh chapter. 


	7. In Cold Blood

Vengeance

A.N. The reason that I haven't updated for so long was one: Because I was busy and two: Only one person reviewed for the sixth chapter so again I had no motivation to type. I like reviews damn it. If you review I will update sooner next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 7: In Cold Blood

Sano awoke in a cold sweat.

'A dream,' he thought, 'It had only been a dream."

He got up and headed outside. Sliding back the rice paper door the sun shone brightly in his eyes.

Kenshin was already outside doing laundry.

"Good morning Sano," he said smiling, "It is a fine morning that it is!"

His eyes were now there normal violet. He must have thought over the situation during the night.

"You seem happy," Sano said coldly.

Kenshin's smile faded and he looked down. "I thought things over and decided that I shouldn't get too worked up just yet," he said turning back to his laundry.

Kaoru came out of the dojo her eyes shifting around nervously.

"Good morning Kaoru," Kenshin said, "You seem a bit on edge this morning that you do."

"This whole thing with the assassin has gotten me a little freaked out that's all," she said.

Kenshin walked over to her and put his arms around her. "No matter what happens Kaoru I will always protect you," he said.

Kaoru being comforted by this slowly closed her eyes. She seemed very tired.

Kenshin's eyes shot up as he felt a presence nearby.

Sano turned his head to see what was wrong. His eyes widened as he felt something graze the side of his neck. A throwing knife hit one of the poles that was to the dojo. The left side was red with blood.

"Sano!" Kaoru said running to his side.

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber as he ran to the bushes. He disappeared into the undergrowth.

Sano put his hand to the side of his neck. The cut wasn't fatal. If he hadn't moved his head at the moment that he did it very well could have.

"Sano, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I'll live," he said. He turned his head and looked at the throwing knife in the pole. It was the very same kind that had been thrown at his head before not to very long ago.

His eyes narrowed.

"Keena..."

------------------------------------

Kenshin ran through the trees trying to catch up with Keena. His hand rested above his sakabatou ready for attack.

CRASH! THUD! He heard a loud noise in front of him.

He unsheathed his sword.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he brought it down.

Thong! His sword hit a log just in front of Keena's head.

Her eyes shot up in fear. With the one kodachi she was holding she hit Kenshin in the stomach.

He fell back and Keena tried to pick herself up off the ground.

Kenshin was to fast and got up before her. He stepped on her back holding her down. "Where do you think you're going," he sneered.

Keena looked up at him in anger but there was a pang of fear in her eyes as she watched him pick up his sword.

"How dare you," Kenshin said.

"What did I do that was so wrong? It was the bitches own fault if she got in the way," Keena said defensively.

"You don't care about what you did?! You took an innocent persons life and you don't car!?" Kenshin yelled.

Keena looked down.

Kenshin was shocked. In her eyes he saw sadness even guilt. 'That can't be,' he thought, 'Not from an assassin.'

"I didn't want to kill her," Keena said softly.

Even this wasn't enough to get rid of the anger that he felt towards her. He was already too far-gone.

"That still doesn't change the fact that she died at your hands," he said pulling back his sakabatou and flipping the blade. "You die here."

Keena looked defiantly at him.

Kenshin brought down his sword. Cling! Keena blocked it with her kodachi.

"Nani?" Kenshin said in surprise.

Keena pulled back her fist and punched him right in the face.

Kenshin fell back onto the ground. He dropped his sakabatou.

Keena quickly jumped off the ground.

"You bastard! Were you really going to kill me in cold blood? You're just like me! You have no right to judge me!" she yelled.

Kenshin's mind was all blurry as he began to loose consciousness.

"It would be in your best interest not to interfere again." With this she cut a large groove on his right arm. "Now you can't."

Blood soaked into his gi making half of the right sleeve red.

Keena left leaving Kenshin unconscious on the ground.

--------------------------------------------

"So, where's Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"Last I saw of him he was chasing after Keena," Kaoru said as she put bandages on his neck.

"Really?" Sano said surprised, "Do you think he'll kill her?"

Kaoru looked up astonished, "Kenshin would never do such a thing!"

"Are you sure? Did you see that look in his eyes? He hasn't been that way for quite a while now."

"Well it's different now. He would never return to the ways of the Hitokiri!"

"Hmmf," Sano muttered.

Time Passes – About 2 Hours Later

"Where in the world is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Hell if I know," Sano answered.

"Well don't try to sound to concerned," Kaoru said getting up and looking out the door, "I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Sano said also looking out.

A faint rustle came from the bushes. Kenshin slowly walked out of them, his right arm hung motionless at his side.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried running to him.

"Shit!" Sano said also running to help Kenshin.

Kenshin fell to his knees grimacing in pain. Kaoru put her arms around him to keep him from falling face first in to the dirt.

"What happened Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. He was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I was going to kill her," Kenshin said. "I was going to murder her."

"So what?! That's what she disserves?!" Sano said bitterly.

"Sano, no one disserves to die," Kenshin said and then he again passed out.

"Kenshin? Kenshin!" Kaoru cried.

Okay that was kind of a sucky place to end it but whatever. I will update IF you review. If you don't you might have to wait a while. We'll see.

Sayonara

- Sano99


	8. To anyone interested

Author's Note:

Okay, after looking over how I've written these fanfictions I am embarrassed by how dumb they all sound to me. True, they were written three years ago if not more and my writing style has improved greatly since then.

Anyways, to get to the point, I'm thinking of rewriting my fics and making them better, both plot wise and style wise. If this in any way interests you, e-mail me at or review for this chapter. If people don't care that much, I might re-up them anyway, out of my own personal boredom.

In the case of 'Vengeance' this again will probably be mostly style related. Though this was my first fic, it is the one I like the most plot wise. I hope to like it even more after I revamp the text. :)

Let me know if this in ANY way interests any of you, if you care anymore.

In other news, while I probably won't be working on anything on my own for a while, I will be working on a group story with two of my friends. The title is to be announced but I'll let you know on my profile when it's up. When it is, feel free to check it out!

Until later, Sano99


End file.
